A principle object of this invention is to provide a personal entertainment and communication device that is portable and includes a cellular or satellite accessible telephone with the ability to access the internet, replaceable memory cards for downloading data from the internet, and means for reproducing such data on the device from the cards. Specifically, the device of this invention is particularly adapted to download music, images or other data in a wireless manner from the internet and selectively reproduce such music, images or other data from replaceable memory cards for one""s personal enjoyment or other use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile entertainment and communication device that wirelessly records data from the internet and selectively reproduces that data, such as music and/or images, and also provides a portable security device capable of automatically communicating with a remote telephone and transmitting emergency data including sounds, pictures, location and similar information when selectively activated by the owner or when automatically activated by conditions sensed by integral sensors, including conditions such as sudden movement, sounds, light, heat, smoke or the like.